Scary?
by minitsundere
Summary: Nai and Gareki experience some fluffiness. This is an omake in the chapter where Jiki headlocks Gareki? I forgot sorry. I suck at summaries please read :)))


a/n: This will be a one-shot because I can't seem to finish multi chaps yet. Kuhkuhkuh :3 R & R~ enjoy the story.  
**  
THIRD PERSON POV**

**-  
**Gareki bursts through the door of his and Nai's shared bedroom with a million thoughts on how to kill Jiki when he becomes capable enough of accomplishing that chore.  
'Stupid Jiki, rendering me helpless in front of Nai like that, I'll show him and his shitty plants.' the raven-haired boy thought angrily.  
He sighed and goes through the trunk beside the window to retrieve some night wear, he also prepared a book to read so he could doze off peacefully. Half-way into changing clothes, he was interrupted by a flustered and nervous-looking Nai who quickly locked the door. Nai notices Gareki's half-naked body and stared at the defined muscles of his torso. Looking up with wide ruby eyes, Nai locked eyes with Gareki. He became self-conscious and looked away not before blushing madly. Gareki took note of Nai's abnormal behavior, not that Nai's normal, just not Nai normal. The mechanic inwardly smirked at Nai's flushed face. He pulled down his shirt and looked at Nai who was still standing by the door.  
"Nai, is everything okay?" Gareki asked the boy with a non-chalant expression.  
Nai raised his head and tackle hugged Gareki, forgetting about his earlier predicament.  
"Jiki was scary!" the white-haired boy cried into Gareki's chest.  
Gareki blushed at the action and pushed Nai away only to have him come back with a tighter hug and said, "Help me Gareki!", in between sobs.  
"What's in it for me?" Gareki deadpanned while trying to escape the iron hug.  
'This kid sure is strong when it comes to hugs, how annoying' Gareki thought absent-mindedly.  
A chaste kiss was placed on his left cheek while he was in thought. He froze, unsure of what to do, it was innocent, but a kiss nonetheless. He was tempted to just kiss the boy senseless from head to toe. 'Stop with the perverted thoughts Gareki.' He scolded himself. His train of thought was disturbed, again, by Nai.  
"Gareki, I don't have the bracelet with me but I'll give to you for all the help you gave me, once I have Karoku's permission. Yogi said a kiss is a sign of appreciation, so please protect me from Jiki." Nai beamed warmly at him.

.

.  
Then all hell broke loose.  
Gareki pinned Nai to the wall and looked at the surprised and confused eyes of the human hybrid. He loomed over the boy.  
"You want me to help you with Jiki huh?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"Y-yes" Nai stuttered wit Gareki playing with the lavender tip of his ear-like hair.  
"Hmmm... After this you'll forget all about that 'scary Jiki', Nai" Gareki whispered hotly on Nai's earlobe, sending shivers down his spine.  
"After wha-" Nai's response was cut off by Gareki's lips pulling his own into a heated kiss. Nai melted into the kiss and soon kissed back shyly. Nai wasn't familiar with this feeling but it's nice like Gareki. The older boy pulled away and started kissing Nai's pale neck. Nai's body became sensitive with every little touch Gareki gave him from the hand softly caressing his cheek to- Nai shifted uncomfortably as he suppressed a moan when a knee started to rub him in between his legs. "Ga-gareki...No..." Nai let out breathlessly. The rubbing stopped with all the other ministrations and Nai couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and disappointment.  
"Nai, I'm sorry I loss control like that, it won't happen again." Gareki said apologetically with a blush and a soft smile.  
Gareki was about to stalk off when Nai tugged at his shirt.  
"Gareki, I didn't tell you to stop... It was nice like Gareki...and...and.." the young boy rambled incoherently with his head lowered, still clinging to Gareki's shirt. Gareki watched in mild amusement at the cuteness of Nai. He disturbed Nai's rambling by lifting the boy's chin, looking into those teary eyes and kissing him gently.  
"I get it Nai, you idiot. I don't unlike you or anyting. I'll just take a shower." Gareki prepared his bath essentials to cool off some steam that built up in his lower regions.  
"Nai, lock the door okay." With that he went out. Little did he know he left Nai with a little problem of his own.

_FIN_

a/n: It's done OMG! I did this half conscious ahahhaha XD I'm so sorry you read something like this D: I just have to vent my…. Ughhh… you don't want to know :)) tell me what you think I can't write sexy so sorry for the failed teaser. Reviews are mush appreciated.


End file.
